emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8273 (1st October 2018)
Chas gives birth to Baby Grace with Paddy by her side. Paddy imagines what his daughter would've been like if she were to survive before Grace passes away in Chas' arms. Plot At seven o'clock, Chas gives birth to baby Grace with a supportive Paddy by her side. Paddy assures Chas that Grace is alive but the new parents know the countdown to their daughter's death has begun. At the same time, Faith, Aaron and Robert nervously wait for news in the corridor. Grace lets out a small cry much to Chas' disbelief. The midwife goes to place Grace in Chas' arms but Chas wants the baby to be checked over first, hoping beyond hope that somehow a miracle has occurred. The doctor tells Chas to cuddle her little girl so Chas takes her daughter in her arms and tells her she loves her. Chas asks the doctor how long they have. The doctor can't say for sure but she knows it's not long. The doctor goes out into the corridor and announces Grace's arrival. As the besotted parents stare lovingly at their newborn daughter, Paddy notices Grace is breathing slowly. Chas hands Grace to Paddy and he wraps her up in a baby blanket that once belonged to him. Chas asks Paddy wrap Grace up tightly as she wants the blanket to smell of Grace afterward. In the corridor, Aaron is struggling to come to terms with the fact that he has a little sister he'll never get to know or even see alive. The midwife takes a picture of Chas and Paddy with Grace as they savour all the time they have with her. Chas is reluctant to put Grace in her babygrow. Paddy shows Chas the necklace he's bought for her then wraps it around Grace's tiny hand. Meanwhile, in the corridor, Aaron struggles to hold back the tears as he admits to Faith that he feels helpless. Chas and Paddy planned to play Grace music but Paddy has accidentally left the MP3 player at home and gets worked up about it. Chas insists it doesn't matter as none of what they planned matters. Chas tells Paddy she looked up the number one song was on the day she found out she was pregnant - it was "God's plan". Chas comments she knew this would be hard but she didn't know it would be this hard. Paddy wraps his arms around a crying Chas to comfort her. As the clock ticks away, Chas tells Paddy she had lots of things she wanted to tell Grace but she can't remember what they are. She begins to think of all the things Grace will never do. Chas is especially upset that Grace will never get to go to her and Paddy's special place. Paddy suggests they take her there. Paddy and Chas begin to image taking Grace to their special place. Of course Chas over packed and made them late. Paddy and Chas eventually get in the car but Paddy has forgotten to put Grace's car seat in the car much to Chas' amusement. As they drive out to the middle of the woods, the doting parents sing to Grace with Paddy making up a song for Grace. Paddy signs to Grace when they get out the car and the three of them head off treasure hunting. Paddy continues to image what Grace would be like if she were to live, this time as a toddler. He imagines her taking her first steps on a picnic blanket in the woods. Next Paddy imagines pushing Grace around on her bike in a field as Chas films. After that Paddy imagines going for bike rides in the woods with Grace as an older child. He continues to sing his little song to Grace as Chas watches on. Paddy leads Grace through the woods to show her a tree he and Chas carved their names into before she was born. He tells Grace she's made her mark on the world, but when he turns around, Grace is gone. Paddy is called back to reality when Chas tells him it's time. Paddy insists they haven't had long enough but Chas reminds him it's not their choice. Just before half-past seven, Grace passes away in Chas' arms. Paddy struggles to hold back the tears as he sings to Grace promising his daughter they'll never forget her. Chas bursts into tears as she cradles her daughter's tiny lifeless body. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Midwife - Rebecca Hutchinson *Midwife - Julie Lockey *Doctor - Martelle Edinborough Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Dandelion suite and corridor *The Woolpack - Car park *Unknown woods Notes *The actors playing Grace Dingle were uncredited. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes